cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Business Day season
Business Day is a seasonal event in Cookie Clicker, added in version 1.0413. This season serves as an April Fools' Day prank, using the business theme as a practical joke. Since version 1.0466, Business Day starts automatically on the 31st of March, and lasts until the 2nd of April (30th of March to 1st of April on a leap year). Business Day can be activated at will by purchasing the season switch upgrade "Fool's biscuit", which enables the season for 24 hours. The upgrade will unlock after purchasing the Season switcher for 1,111 Heavenly chips, which lets the player trigger seasonal events at will. The upgrade is repeatable after expiring, though it doubles in cost each time a season switch upgrade is activated. Additionally, activating the season will end the current season, if one is in play. When the season is active, the cosmetic effects of the season activate immediately. This includes a new dollar bill-themed background, dollar bill particle effects replacing the cookies falling in the background and appearing when clicking the Big Cookie, new news ticker messages (which appear in place of all other ticker headlines), and Golden Cookies taking the appearance of contracts. By default, Business Day only features one major gameplay change, which is an exclusive Golden Cookie effect called "Everything must go", which reduces the cost of all buildings by 5% for 5 seconds of base time. If the heavenly upgrade Startrade has been purchased, Golden Cookies appear 5% more often during Business Day. If the Pantheon god Selebrak is slotted, Golden Cookies appear slightly more often during Business Day than in other seasons. Building changes During the Business Day season, all of the building names and icons change in the shop. However, their in-game appearance does not change, and the buildings' tooltip information will use their original names and sprites. The golden and wrath cookies appearances as contracts during the Business Day season: Stats: Special Under Special, one would see: Seasonal event: Business Day (Time Remaining) Money made from selling cookies : $(Number of cookies baked during this Ascension * 0.08) TV show seasons produced : ((Number of hours since session start * (Number of Portals * 0.13)) + 1) Trivia * Cookiecoin is a reference to Bitcoin, a popular cryptocurrency. * The Meme store icon is a reference to the popular internet meme Pepe the Frog. ** The fact that this replaces the Wizard Tower might be a reference to the phrase "Meme Magic". *** It may also be a reference to the "Wizard" meme, where a virgin man, upon reaching the age of 30, will obtain god-like wizard powers as a reward for his chastity. * Before v2 of Cookie Clicker, the "$" came after the number of cookies, instead of before, but that has since then been changed. ** This was most likely due to how the developer, Orteil, is French, and currency symbols ($,€,₹,…) are placed after the amount in French. * The Factory is the only building that isn't given a different name while the season is in effect. * The "Money made from selling cookies" statistic implies that every cookie is sold for $0.08 profit. * If Business Day were to be activated in the 1.051 beta, the Bank, Temple, and Wizard Tower buildings are all renamed to "Investment". They all use the Rolling pin icon that the Cursor uses, and the description will say "You're not sure what this does, you just know it means profit." * The "TV show seasons produced" stat only appears if the player owns at least one Portal. * During Business Day, the title of the web page is changed to use Cookie Baker in place of Cookie Clicker. * Business Day is the only season to feature an exclusive Golden Cookie effect. * Business Day is the only season to not include any exclusive upgrades. Category:Seasons